After Five Years
by Luminacrystal
Summary: It's been five years. Kaname has woken from his slumber and his first thought is of Chisaki. Chisaki cannot wait to see Kaname again. But Chisaki changed. Kaname forgot. Kaname forgot that Tsumugu was there. Chisaki was happy without him. Kaname realised that. Based from Episode 17. Oneshot!


**Hey again guys! This is my new oneshot, sequel to Blind and Unrequited Love!**

**This is purely based from Episode 17 so please watch it before you read this.**

**I hope you guys like it! Please R & R! Thanks!**

I stared at the singlet one of the men at the Fishery Cooperative gave me. Most people describe it as a blank stare, a neutral expression.

I was going to see Chisaki again, right? She stayed safe on the surface, where the depts. of the sea could not reach her. Oh. That means she would have changed, along with the rest of the surface. She probably looks more beautiful, as she always was. She probably matured, as everyone did eventually. I did prefer older woman anyway.

"Kaname!"

I quickly turn around to see Hikari, and a familiar looking girl our age. I smile. At least Hikari hasn't changed.

"Hey. Good morning."

* * *

"Tsumugu? I'm home!"

I walk in, putting my bag near the wall. That's weird. Usually Tsumugu is the first one to greet me. As I go to check Tsumugu's room, he runs out in a rush, panting.

"Chisaki… It's… Kaname."

I gasp. Kaname? Has he really woken up? Wasting no time, we rush to the Fishery Cooperative.

* * *

"Kaname?!"

I turn around and at that moment, happiness and relief rushes at me. So I was right, Chisaki really did change. I smile.

"So you really did stay on the surface."

Watching, I see tears forming in Chisaki's eyes and suddenly I have the urge to hug her. To comfort her. As I get up, suddenly the world is turned upside down.

And Tsumugu appears.

"It's been a while, Kaname."

And then my heart shatters. I should have seen it coming. Chisaki wouldn't have lived on the surface by herself after all. Tsumugu was there for her, just as she was for him, 5 years ago. Tsumugu had changed, just as Chisaki.

Then I stare. I stare at the two as my heart hurts and aches. I stare into nothingness.

"Kaname? Is something wrong?"

Suddenly waking up to reality, I smile and close my eyes, putting on a fake mask.

"It's nothing."

But actually, it's everything. All hope is gone. My heart is a gaping hole. And then I think. Weren't these my last thoughts? I let go because I knew she would be happy. I knew she was better off without me.

Everything I did was so that she could be happy. Even when she never looked at me the same way I did at her. I had to keep that up, ever when I had no reason to live anymore.

* * *

I stop at the house for a few seconds before going in. Was I really prepared for this? To really see what had changed?

I step in, taking off my coat and slowly taking in the interior of the house. I stare at Chisaki, ignoring her words of speech and observing her familiarity of the house.

"So you really are living here, Chisaki…"

"Of course, I told you before."

I look down, face saddened by her certainty. I wonder what happened during these 5 years. It felt weird, to have last seen Chisaki holding Tsumugu that rainy night, only yesterday. And then to have seen Chisaki, a college student with an older Tsumugu, the day after.

I watch Tsumugu help Chisaki, so familiar with the kitchen and clearly accustomed to life in this house. I watch Chisaki, the girl I love, who has changed, in her appearance; though unchanged in her character.

* * *

I walk out to the port, hearing the seagulls and watching the frozen ocean I once called home. I think of Chisaki, but then flash back to her and Tsumugu.

I wonder if things haven't changed…

* * *

I catch up with Sayama on my way back home and watch his car drive away. And then I see a strangely familiar girl with short brown hair. Could it be…?

"Kaname?"

I turn around, jumping from my thoughts, and see Chisaki coming back from grocery shopping. We decide to walk home together, along the ocean. We talk about Chisaki's college and she explains that she only considered it a few years ago. During the 5 years. Chisaki really has changed. I talk about my day, looking at the things that have changed and not changed. Then I ask a question I've been meaning to ask for a while.

"Have you changed, Chisaki?"

Chisaki turns her head. "I did age 5 years."

"I always liked older women."

Chisaki blushes, her cute cheeks red. "What's with that? How about you, Kaname?"

And in that moment I knew she was thinking about the day I confessed to her. An unforgettable day.

"Have you changed, Kaname?"

I blink for a few seconds and smile, walking on ahead.

"I haven't changed at all."

That's right. There's no way I'd change. There's no way my feelings for you would change. I don't plan on changing, Chisaki. I love you, after all.

* * *

I take a visit to the school, and Hikari and I talk. We talk about change. We talk about the things that have and haven't changed.

"Though I've been prepared, ever since we knew we'd be falling asleep."

"But once it happens, it's actually rough, isn't it?"

And then I remember Hikari, the first friend I ever made. And the first friend who understood my feelings.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need me to come?"

"It's up to you."

In honest thought, having Chisaki with us would be comforting. I feel like a bad person. Only because I was glad Tsumugu wouldn't, no, _couldn't _come with us and it could just be me and Chisaki.

I sigh. I guess I have to admit the facts. I have to realise Chisaki is happier with Tsumugu. But I can't. I won't give up on Chisaki.

Although it's times like these where I have to put Chisaki first. Where I have to endure the pain for Chisaki.

Where I have to be selfless and think about myself last.

Where I have to put, not only Chisaki, but everyone first.

Sometimes I wish I could be selfish. I wish I could have what I want. But I know that's impossible. After all, my character _is _selfless.

_I was born selfless._

**Ahhhh Kaname my bby ;A; Well, I hope you liked that!**

**Notes: Not everything is directly from the episode but some parts I added in just because character feelings :)**

**Moved from AO3 (Archive Of Our Own)**

**AO3 account: luminacrystal**

**Thanks for reading! Please R & R!**


End file.
